¿Fue Un Sueño?
by Obscure Princess
Summary: "Levi lleva mal la muerte de sus compañeros. No duerme bien, tiene pesadillas. Ha perdido a aquellas personas que él mismo eligió poner bajo su mando, a aquellas personas que, con el tiempo, llegaron a formar parte de su familia. No obstante..." Spoilers para los que recién empiezan y no llegaron ni... al cap 18-19. Ligero Petra-Levi. Ligero Angst.


Se despertó de golpe, sintiendo el corazón oprimido. Estaba bañado en sudor y el viento que entraba por la ventana, le producía una horrible sensación de frío. Se llevó una mano al rostro, como intentando comprobar mediante al tacto que era él mismo.

Inmediatamente, el recuerdo lo asaltó. La sangre, el gran bosque, las miradas perdidas, la sensación de pérdida. El rostro inmaculado de Petra al momento de encontrarla muerta. Y ni hablar... ni hablar de cómo halló los cuerpos de Auruo, Gunter y Erd. La sensación del corazón siendo exprimido y destruido, el repentino vacío que lo inundó y la oscuridad que fue, nuevamente, envolviéndolo poco a poco.

Luego, el funeral, las palabras de los padres, hermanos... las palabras de los amigos. Las miradas de resentimiento, de tristeza, de llanto continuo.

Aquella eterna pesadilla de la que sentía que nunca se iba a librar. La culpa, el dolor... Todo esto era una etapa más de todo ese horrendo circo del que no iba a tener fin.

Malditos titanes. Maldito Titán Femenino. Maldito Titán Acorazado. Maldito Titán Colosal.

Maldita sean los predadores de la humanidad, que sin ton ni son le arrancaron de cuajo a su familia nueva. ¿Cómo era posible que Irvin llevase tantos años aguantando aquello? Podía fingir que no sentía nada, podía mantener sus relaciones con los demás a una distancia mucho más que prudencial, pero aún así... Ese tipo de estrategias solían fallar con el tiempo, algunas personas solían meterse entre aquellas grietas emocionales y ganarse a pulso un espacio en su maltrecho corazón. Estaba Irvin y había estado todo su escuadrón. Y aunque muy dentro suyo, no lo admitiese, sabía que también estaba Zoe Hanji.

A tientas, se puso de pie en la oscuridad y caminó hacia la puerta. Necesitaba ir al baño, mojarse la cara y, quizás, darse un baño antes de volver a intentar dormirse. Sabía lo que vendría entonces. Lo sabía muy bien.

Un trágico y doloroso desfile por las habitaciones vacías de sus camaradas caídos. Las primeras dos habitaciones se encontraban con las puertas cerradas, como de costumbre. Pero pudo percibir algo... distinto en el aire.

Escuchó el rumor de unos ronquidos masculinos. Muy parecidos a los que proferían Auruo y Erd. Lo atribuyó a una broma de su inconsciente, a una burla de su consciencia culpable. Dio otro par de pasos más, desganado, pero con ganas de volver a meterse en la cama ya y olvidar todo el asunto, así, al menos por unas horas, encontraría algo de paz.

Y entonces, lo vio. Vio una de las puertas abiertas. Una de las puertas que siempre debían de permanecer cerradas. De mala gana, se acercó a cerrarla.

Vio a Gunter dormir plácidamente en su cama, en aquella habitación. Estaba completamente vivo. Completamente dormido, pero vivo. Podía ver, desde el umbral de la puerta y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, el pecho subir y bajar estrepitosamente, acorde a sus respiraciones. Levi no podía creerlo.

Parpadeó, sintiendo como todo el sueño se iba. Por inercia, cerró la puerta de la habitación de su subordinado. Por lógica y deseo de comprobar que no era una alucinación, la volvió a abrir.

Él seguía allí.

Inmediatamente, volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió las otras dos puertas. Efectivamente, en sus correspondientes habitaciones, Auruo y Erd dormían y roncaban como de costumbre.

Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Y que la sangre bajaba de su rostro, volviéndolo más blanco que el de una hoja de papel.

Siguiendo los hechos y las observaciones, si Gunter estaba allí durmiendo, si Auroro estaba en su habitación roncando como de costumbre e, incluso, Erd descansaba en la suya propia...

Eso sólo quería decir una cosa.

Caminó, decidido, rehaciendo su camino hacia el baño, pasó de nuevo aquellas tres habitaciones y se plantó frente a otra puerta cerrada. Se sentía nervioso. Su corazón volvía a palpitar, pero esta vez, amenazaba con salir de su pecho ¿Es que acaso no había un punto medio?

Su mano tembló conforme se acercaba a la perilla, conforme la posaba sobre ésta y, también tembló, conforme la giraba. Aguantó la respiración mientras la puerta se deslizaba y revelaba una figura sobre la cama, envuelta en sabanas blancas, limpias y suaves. Aquella figura curvilinea, pequeña, delgada, frágil. Estaba allí. Realmente estaba allí.

_-Ah...Petra..._- susurró sin poder creérselo.

Su cuerpo enteró temblaba ante la visión que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Ella... ella estaba viva. Ingresó a la habitación, aún temblando y se acercó a la cama que allí había, donde la mujer antes mencionada dormía, plácidamente.

¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Realmente ahora estaba soñando? ¿Después de tanto tiempo en vagar en los recuerdos tristes y tormentosos? Ahora, parecía, que sus sueños habían encontrado una nueva forma de torturarlo.

Pero no podía estar del todo seguro... Había... cierto aire de realidad impregnado en el ambiente. Como si realmente fuese cierto lo que sus ojos veían y su mente percibía. Se sentó sobre el colchón y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo durmiente de ella para observar en detalle como respiraba, como se movía.

En algún momento dado, Petra abrió los ojos. Se despertó sin sobresalto y observó a quien llevaba tiempo mirándola.

_-¿Capitán? (1)_ -preguntó con voz adormilada. Levi se alejó un poco, aún sin emitir palabra-_. ¿Esta... todo bien?_

_-No... lo sé-_respondió francamente, bajando la vista y sintiéndose avergonzado. Él no era del tipo de hombres que se sinceraban tan fácilmente.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_ -continuó ella incorporándose un poco, tomando, en cierta medida, un papel maternal.

Levi abrió y cerró la boca, antes de bajar la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido ¿Acaso no había manera de expresar lo ocurrido sin que sonase raro?

_-Los encontré muertos -_expresó al cabo de unos instantes-_. A ti, a Erd, a Auroro y Gunter... estaban... muertos._

No, supongo que no había otra forma.

Petra parpadeó, sin encontrar palabras en una situación inicial.

_-Fue en el bosque, durante una expedición. intentábamos cazar a un Titán Femenino -_se limitó a agregar, ella asintió ante la información dada.

_-Pero sobrevivimos. Eren... en contra de nuestros deseos, se transformó para hacerle frente_ -explicó ella, tomándolo por sorpresa, pues él debía saber aquellos detalles de memoria_-. Gunther fue el que más cercano a la muerte estuvo, pero... sólo estuvo internado varias semanas._

_-Ah... ¿Cómo?_

_-¿A caso no lo recuerdas? Fue hace unos meses... -_expresó ella, sacando una mano de debajo de las sábanas para acomodarse un mechón de cabello. En aquella mano, brilló a la luz de la luna, un anillo.

Levi se lo quedó mirando, en parte absorto en aquellos datos, en parte, sorprendido por un anillo que nunca vio en ella.

Un anillo de compromiso.

Un detalle casi ínfimo, pero que despertó en él una ola de recuerdos que lo trajeron a la realidad.

_El haber llegado al mismo lugar donde los encontró muertos, sólo que ahora estaban peleando con el apoyo de Eren en su versión Titán. _

_Llegar en el momento exacto donde el Titán Femenino extrae del cuerpo del Titán a Eren y emprende una retirada, olvidándose de los miembros de su escuadrón._

_Reunirse con ellos y dar un par de indicaciones, así como la de que Petra y Erd se encargasen de llevar a Gunther con los demás, para que sea atendido de inmediato._

_Ver a Petra volverse a él y despedirse con un gesto de la mano, aquella mano en donde llevaba el anillo de compromiso..._

_Un anillo que él mismo le había entregado hacía un año, en un jardín que se encontraba dentro de los cuarteles en el muro Rose._

_Un anillo que, al verlo, ella sonrió y le saltó al cuello a abrazarlo, dándole un sí entre lágrimas._

_Varias escenas, varios recuerdos, donde él caminaba al lado de ella y la escuchaba. O donde, inexplicablemente, era él quien hablaba_.

¿De dónde venían todos esos recuerdos? ¿Eran reales? Porque lucían como tales. Pero... el nunca recordaba haberlos vivido y, sin embargo, estaban alí, en su mente, como si realmente los hubiese vivido.

Petra ladeó la cabeza, moviendo su corta cabellera con ella.

_-¿Estás bien?_-preguntó_- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? Parece que fue una pesadilla fea la que tuviste..._

_-No soy un niño, Petra -_replicó él, apartando su mirada de ella. Pero... a decir verdad, desde el momento en el que el vio su cuerpo, lamentó no haberlo hecho antes_-... aunque...no me vendría mal._

Ella sonrió, dulcemente y le hizo lugar en la cama. Por instinto o inercia, no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrazarla y darle un corto beso en la cabeza que hizo que Petra acentuara más su sonrisa.

* * *

_-Pudo haber sido un viaje a una realidad paralela_ -comentó Irvin, unos días después. Levi lo miró casi con asco.

_-Te has estado juntando mucho con Hanji ¿verdad? -_por toda respuesta, su superior rió.

_-No, no, qué va. Recuerdo haberlo leído en una novela, fue muy al pasar, pero mencionaron el término._

_-¿Realidad paralela?_

_-Sí -_asintió el rubio_-. Cuando hay una posibilidad de un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que suceda, el universo mismo no puede vivir con ello y crea un hilo alternativo para que ambas posibilidades puedan existir._

Levi lo miró, entendiendo el concepto, pero juzgando a su compañero. Irvin le sonrió, completamente apacible.

_-Seguramente, había una igualdad de posibilidades de que Eren optara por huir o convertirse en Titán y ayudar al resto de tus subordinados. Tú... de alguna manera soñaste con la otra posibilidad. O quizás viajaste durante el sueño a esa linea de tiempo._

Quizás por algo, había aceptado tan fácilmente, las explicaciones sobre la existencia de humanos convirtiéndose en Titanes.

_-...Patrañas_ -expresó Levi por toda respuesta.

No volvieron a tocar el tema.

.

* * *

(1) ando muy confundida respecto al tema. He visto traducciones donde le llaman Sargento, donde lo llaman Capitán y Cabo. Si alguien me puede aclarar esto, gracias desde ya.

Nunca me gustó que murieran. De algún modo, me gusta la pareja que hacen Levi y Petra. Los encuentro tiernos. No sé porqué.

Siempre me gustó la teoría del multiverso (hay infinita cantidad de universos, como posibilidades) y, si bien, es una teoría compleja dentro del mundo de la Ciencia Ficción, tenía tiempo queriéndola aplicar a algo. Si están interesados en el tema, recomiendo Interworld, de Neil Gaiman.

Por si no quedó claro, me veo en la necesidad de aclarar: no es que el Escuadrón de Levi no murió para mí, sino que, simplemente, en otra linea temporal, Eren tomó el camino de meterse en la pelea y, de alguna manera, todos terminaron vivos (hurra!). Algún día escribiré algo para explicarlo con más detalle.

Oh! Antes de que me olvidé, puse la explicación en boca de Irvin porque... simplemente, lo veo como una persona que no sólo tiene mente abierta para aceptar todas las posibilidades que pueden llegar a darse, sino también, como una persona que tiene ansias de saber todo lo que pueda.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
